Beauty and the Beast
by walkingspring
Summary: High School AU. Sasuke reminisces how he met his wife. Mainly Sasuke-centric.


**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Naruto**_ **or** _ **Beauty and the Beast**_ **.**

 **Summary: Sasuke reminisces how he met his wife. Mainly Sasuke-centric.**

 **Warning(s): Not your typical** _ **Beauty and the Beast**_ **story.**

 _ **Beauty and the Beast**_

Sasuke Uchiha was walking down Konoha High's hallways minding his own business while reading a law book he got from his family's archives. Despite being a senior in high school, he enjoyed reading about a variety of mature topics such as corporate law, criminal law, civil law, history, criminology, military sciences, philosophy, and the like. Surviving through Konoha High School is like walking through a jungle; from avoiding rabid fan girls to escaping flirty teachers. It was all so annoying!

Said teenager was so engrossed in his reading that he didn't have time to step aside when an annoying voice shrieked "Sasuke-kun!" It was none other than the annoying purple headed banshee Ami, and behind her were Kasumi and Fuki; her minions.

"Hn." He grunts trying to go back to his reading.

"So, Sasuke-kun I was wondering…if you would like to go out with me?" Ami shyly asks him.

"No thank-you."

Trying to find a different approach she snatches the book away from his hands, and gasps at its contents. "How can you read this stuff?"

"Some people like to think about their future when they have the time." He answers in a clipped tone and swiftly takes his book back.

It was like that every day for Sasuke; every where he went in this school, people would begin to whisper about him.

" _He's so hot, when he's playing indifferent."_

" _He would only date someone as beautiful as me."_

" _He's a beauty but a funny one."_

" _He's nothing like the rest of us guys."_

" _He's never dated anyone either."_

" _I bet he's a virgin."_

" _I heard he can actually knit and sew."_

 _"I bet he's a mama's boy all the way."_

" _What an aloof nerd. It's no wonder Uzumaki is his best friend."_

"Morning Sasuke teme!" His best friend Naruto Uzumaki runs to him and lays an arm around his neat black uniform; to which Sasuke quickly removes.

"Hn."

"So um can I copy your homework?"

"You'll have to wait in line." Kiba Inuzuka and Suigetsu Hozuki were quickly copying Sasuke's organic chemistry homework, to which Naruto blanches.

"Oh no! Shizune sensei's going to kill me!"

"Naruto-kun." A soft voice grabs his attention. When he turns around he sees none other than Hinata Hyuga holding out her homework to him.

"Thank you Hinata! You're awesome!" He tells her and briskly copies from her homework, totally missing the shade of pink on her face.

All though Sasuke may not show it, he secretly feels sorry for the shy Hyuga falling in love with the dense blonde. Was it not clear to Naruto?

Sasuke then sits down on his desk at the edge of the classroom, with Naruto on his left, Suigetsu behind him and Shikamaru napping right in front of him.

"Good morning class, please hand in your notebooks to the front desk."

Once everyone passes their notebooks to the teacher, Sasuke begins to doze off from the lesson because he likes to read ahead the class. Even when the teachers call on him to answer a question he always answers correctly.

Half-way through class the door opens to reveal the one and only Sakura Haruno also called 'The Beast.'

"Sorry I'm late sensei." She tiredly tells Shizune, bags evident under her eyes. The entire atmosphere of the classroom thickens at her presence. Her pink hair and emerald eyes isn't what unsettles everyone at Konoha High, it's her volatile temper and monstrous strength she possesses; which is the reason why nobody chooses to befriend her.

"That's fine Sakura, just take a seat." Shizune waves her arms; she knew Sakura was a bright girl anyway.

Sasuke never really paid that much attention to her despite her odd color scheme; he's only heard exaggerated rumors about her. He'd have to see for himself who Sakura Haruno really is.

After class finishes he tries to follow Sakura but loses sight of her when he receives a text from his mother, telling him to pick up a few groceries on the way home.

At lunch time he witnessed something he knows he will _never_ forget.

"Hey Lee, did anyone ever tell you what a loser you are." Zaku Abumi, one of the school's top martial artist's points his fingers at him just because he was able to knock him off three times in a row in front of everyone at the school dojo.

"Ano um Abumi-san, I was heading over to eat with my fri-" But was interrupted when he was pushed down on the floor, realizing his lunch bag was now in Zaku's hand.

"Hmm, looks like you go hungry today Broccoli." He snickers at Lee's face that's filled with tears he tries to not let down.

"No he won't." A stern feminine voice makes Zaku stop his snickering and slowly turns his body around to face the one and only Haruno Sakura; who looked very pissed right now.

"Give Rock Lee his lunch back right now or you'll have to deal with _me_." Sakura warns him giving one of her most vicious glares to Zaku that makes him gulp in fear.

He clumsily puts Rock Lee's lunch bag down and runs off.

After he was gone Sakura's face relaxes and gives a hand to Rock Lee to which he reluctantly accepts, once she helps him stand up, she picks up his lunch bag from the floor and hands it to Lee.

All the students in the cafeteria could only stare at the scene in front of them with awe, and soon everyone resumes back to eating and chatting.

"W-Wait! Ano Haruno-san would you like to have lunch with us?" Rock Lee politely asks her, and Sasuke notices how surprised Sakura looked for being asked that, he then assumed she was never asked by anyone to sit next to them.

"If your friends don't mind-"

"We don't." To everyone's surprise it was Sasuke who spoke. "What are you waiting for? Sit." He tells her in a matter a fact tone. Still not getting any response from her, he sighs and grabs her wrist to make her sit next to him. He notices her face turning pink and Sasuke is liking to have this effect on her.

X

X

"…And that is how I met your mother Sarada." Sasuke tells the story of how he met the love of his life and the mother of his 7 year old daughter.

"Papa?"

"Yes."

"Where you ever afraid of mama?"

He smirks at her innocence and answers, "Never." At that he pokes her forehead and then kisses it.

"Good night Sarada." He turns off the lights.

"Good night papa."

After that Sasuke goes to his and Sakura's bedroom to find Sakura engrossed in reading a book about the potential cures for the many different types of cancers. Sasuke quickly changes into a wife beater and a pair of slacks. Sakura stiffens at her husband taking her book away.

"Anata, I was reading." She cutely pouts, making Sasuke unapologetically snort at his wife's reading addiction; not that he's one to talk. He then blows away the candle next to his dresser.

"Go to sleep Tsuma." He brings her close to his chest and wraps his strong, muscular arms around her waist and places a chaste kiss on her pink head.

***X***

 **Yeah…I hope you all enjoyed reading this oneshot, especially the SasuSaku fans!**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


End file.
